Teen Titans: Future Shock
by TheFirstElf
Summary: WIP Slight Crossover with Flash Forward. When Raven tries a tricky bit of Magic, she ends up giving her friends a vision of their future twenty days into the future. How will they cope? BBRae RobStar


_If one were to visit Titan Tower on June 2nd, they would have found a surprise._

_No activity whatsoever, only five seemlingly unconscious Titans._

_It is here that our story begins._

"...Ow..." said Beast Boy as he stirred from his unnatural sleep on the couch next to Cyborg, the video game they were playing still functioning.

"Whatever happened, friends?" chirped Starfire from the kitchen, her face and clothes smeared with the mustard-based dish she had been preparing.

"We... blacked out... I think," said Cyborg, getting up and quickly scanning all of them with his cybernetic eye. "We're all medically fine, but I would prefer if we didn't do anything stressful."

"But, where are friends Robin and Raven?" asked Starfire looking worried.

"Robin's in the gym and Raven is in her room. Don't worry Star, if we're fine, so are they." said Beast Boy.

"Titans what's your status!" came Robin's voice as he came running into the room.

"We're fine Robin, hold your horses." said Cyborg, while Starfire picked up her boyfriend in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Boyfriend Robin, I am overjoyed you are unhurt!" she exclaimed, while Robin's face started to go blue.

"Star... Air... Star..." he choked, making Starfire release him, looking apologetic.

"Titans, where is Raven? We need to get her down here now if we want to get to the bottom of this. Beast Boy, go get her." ordered Robin, and Beast Boy wordlessly complied. Now was not the time to act stupid.

What he found in her room was not what he expected.

It seemed Raven had blacked out at the worst possible time: While choosing clothes from her dresser. When she fainted, her forehead made contact with the edge of the dresser, knocking her out and forming a large gash. There was a lot of blood.

"Titans get up here, now! Raven's hurt!" Beast Boy shouted into his communicator, before rushing into the bathroom to find something to clean the wound.

_A few hours later_

The first thing Raven felt was pain. Specifically in her forehead. She raised her hand to touch the offending part of her body when...

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you... Cyborg just put stitches in." said Beast Boy, who was sitting next to her in the Med Bay.

"Beast Boy... What happened? Why did we faint?"

"Quite frankly we were hoping you could answer that question..."

"What do you mean?"

"Cyborg went over the security tapes. The tower was hit by a pulse of... what was it... oh yeah, Magic Energy which caused us to black out. The pulse came from your room."

Raven blanched.

"Beast Boy, call the team here. Now." she said urgently.

"Yes ma'am!" he sai jokingly, before calling the titans in.

Once all of her friends were standing around her bed, Raven began to ask.

"Ok, so we all blacked out, correct? And we are deducing that this has to with my powers?" she asked, causing her teammates to nod.

"I need to know if you saw something and if you did, what it was, starting with you Cyborg." she said, pointing to the titan to her immediate left.

"Well alright. I saw myself working on the T-Car. I was adding a minibar behind the backseat." he said, grinning.

"Ok, but do you know what time it was, maybe even the date?" she pressed

"Well, now that you mention it... My Computer was telling me it was Midnight precisely on June 22nd... But that makes no sense right? It was a malfunction..."

"No Cyborg, it wasn't... It just confirms what I was thinking... It seems I have some explaining to do. You see... in an old book I found, there was this spell which allowed the user's consciousness to flashforward in time. I thought we could catch Slade if we knew where he was going to be in twenty years time..."

"But instead you gave all of us flashforwards?" asked Beast Boy, looking curious, but a little bit scared.

"Yes. What's more, I need to know precisely what you saw, even more than before."

"Why is that?" asked Robin

"Because, based on what I saw, something bad is going to happen on June 22nd, and we're going to find out why."


End file.
